


稻草

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 李鹤东在他耳边不断重复同一句话。你不如杀了我。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	稻草

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼金×人类东

“你怎么自己划自己啊？”

这声音冷不丁从身后传出，差点没把李鹤东吓腿软。

他右手拿着新拆封的剃刀片，左手小臂上横着三五道血淋淋的口子。

他逃了最后一节课，去天台吹风。

“多浪费啊。”

那人走到他身边，伸手把他从天台边缘拉回来。

李鹤东想甩开那只手，扭身先看到的却是衬衣领子，这人高他快一个头，只有仰头才能看到他长什么样子。

梳起的背头在额前随意落下几根发丝，金丝细边眼镜后藏着的是一双不知阴晴的眼，嘴角弯起一个恰到好处的弧度，看向他不知道在笑什么，李鹤东被他盯得后背发凉，一时忘记自己右手还被人拽着。

左手的伤口还在往外冒血，交错的裂痕在小臂上汇成一束深红，顺着肌肉曲线滑落，流至掌纹处溢开，最后由中指指尖滴落，在地面溅起一小点墨迹。

那个人把他左手捧起送到嘴边，紧接着是口腔温润的触感，他将引导血液的中指放进自己嘴里，柔软的舌头卷滚着舔尽上面的血液。

李鹤东下意识想抽手，却没想到这人抓得这么紧，根本无法动弹。

舌头又灵巧地舔上掌心，沿着血痕勾勒纹路，舌尖所及之处如电流经过，顺着神经攀回李鹤东的大脑。

这太奇怪了，这个陌生的男人在舔他的手。

而他默许了这种行为。

他捏了捏李鹤东的指腹，把他拉向自己，舌头继续向上，开始清扫伤口附近的血液。

奇迹般，在他舔过那些刀口后，破裂的皮肤居然快速愈合，李鹤东甚至能感受到细胞重生时的麻痒，当这人抬起头时，原本狰狞的伤口只剩下浅淡的印子。

这人似乎意犹未尽，舌尖又扫荡了一圈残留在嘴唇上的血渍，继续用阴晴不定的眼神看他。

“血好喝吗？”

李鹤东几乎脱口而出，这人如同享用什么珍馐美馔般品尽了他的血，他实在好奇。

“你的血是好喝的。”

被血染过的唇格外红艳，一侧嘴角似乎还有些许残余，李鹤东无法移开视线。

“我能亲你吗。”

天台的风吹不散喉头吞咽的声响。

这人十分主动地托住李鹤东后颈，附身贴上他的唇，腥甜藏在喉头还未散去，李鹤东像在沙漠中寻到绿洲的旅人，舌头闯破这人牙关，在口腔内极细致地搜刮了一圈，卷走最后一丝本就属于他的血腥气。

两人分开时李鹤东有些缺氧，心脏砰砰直跳，瞪大了眼睛慌乱地望向那人，如梦初醒般，没等对方张口说出第一个音节，李鹤东一把推开这人，头也不回地跑了。

血是甜的。

再见面是好多年后。

又是那人莫名找上来的。

李鹤东早就不在学校了，这些年他没变化多少，多了几道疤，少了几个朋友。

“疼不疼啊？”

那人假惺惺地关心他，眼下的伤口正在长出嫩芽，他要避免大声说话以免缝线开裂。

李鹤东于是白了他一眼，像是没看到他一样，继续往前走。

他知道这人会跟上来的。

“我刚放完血，你想喝找别人去。”

他其实不太想和这个人见面，这次重逢根本改变不了他压抑的生活，他甚至还不知道这人叫什么。

“我叫谢金，”他像是有读心术，“我今天不是来喝血的。”

谢金三步并两步，在他身前站定，拦住去路。

“我是来吻你的，李鹤东。”

他们不止接吻。

房间是随便开的，李鹤东不想把他领家去，又或者其实应该去家里，这样他就不用忍受酒店吱吱作响的破床。

谢金压向他，像是猛兽扑食，但李鹤东早已不是当年那个小鬼头，他推搡着谢金同样不甘示弱。

两人互相撕咬着，直到咬破对方的嘴唇，直到口腔内充满对方的血腥。

谢金一巴掌拍在他屁股上，常年不见光的白皙此刻印上玫红，他们明明是第一次上床，李鹤东却心领神会地换了个姿势，换了个更适合挨操的姿势。

激烈的冲撞让这张破床再次作响，李鹤东翘着屁股被撞得七荤八素，他毫不吝啬喉头的声响，发腻的呻吟只让身后干得更卖力气，最后拽紧了枕头低吼一声射出，谢金又连续操弄了几十下也射在他里面。

阴茎拔出时也带出了些精液，谢金拿手指捞起抹在李鹤东屁股上。

李鹤东翻了个身，一脚搭上谢金肩膀，把人拉向自己，大张的双腿间湿润粘腻，是第二次的邀请，谢金一手扣上李鹤东腿根，给自己随意撸了两下再次进入温暖的甬道。

生活总是不如人意。

而李鹤东的生活就是狗屎。

他尽力了，他尽力活着了，但那实在太痛了，他连呼吸都是痛的。

点点滴滴的痛累积了数十年，终有一天会压垮他。

他在公园长凳上抽完最后一根烟，望着不远处的路灯发呆。

他突然想起谢金，这个人算是他的苦中一点甜，他们见面的次数不多，但他每次都会在自己最痛苦的时候出现。

那么今天会见到他吗？

他多多少少知道谢金是什么东西，岁月从未在他身上刻下痕迹，再加上对他血液的狂热，不难猜出。

不管是真是假反正他是信了，谢金说什么他都可以信，要是谢金现在出现跟他说他能活下去，他也信。

然后谢金就出现了。

先是一个温暖的拥抱，后接着一枚轻柔的吻。

谢金怀抱着一个破碎的灵魂轻声安慰，他轻舔这人的耳垂，安抚地拍他的背，但这些都没有用。

李鹤东拽紧他后背的布料，几乎要撕开缝线，他把脑袋依靠在谢金的颈窝，谢金微弯着腰配合，让他们能更好地贴在一起。

李鹤东在他耳边不断重复同一句话。

“……你不如杀了我。”

李鹤东在他耳边不断重复同一句话。

你不如杀了我。

“好啊。”

听到这句答复，他像是终于松一口气，扯开领口，露出破绽，如主动献祭的羔羊，贴上另一人的嘴唇。

谢金在亮出獠牙前最后亲吻了他，肌肤破开并没有想象中的痛，只比呼吸更舒适，体内的血液渐渐流逝，他的皮肤变得苍白，双手也不再有力，但他还是将手指扭紧，生怕破坏了这个拥抱。

怀里的生命被他吸尽，这具躯体无力地瘫软在谢金怀中，背后扭紧的手指也已经松开，两手耷拉在身旁，但是没有关系，因为谢金还没有放手。

他把李鹤东往上提了提，更方便抱紧他，舌尖裹去颈间伤口上的最后一滴血，谢金迷恋地把头埋进李鹤东的颈窝深吸一口气，榨干最后一丝腥甜，嘴角的笑并未褪去。

他正等待爱人的苏醒。

-END-


End file.
